


Back To Normal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Babies/Pregnancy Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Post Mpreg, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve's Family is helping him get back to normal after seeing him suffer at the hands of his abusive ex-lover, Is every gonna survive the ordeal?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the second in my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal:

*Summary: Steve's Family is helping him get back to normal after seeing him suffer at the hands of his abusive ex-lover, Is every gonna survive the ordeal?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the second in my series!!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett was glad to be home & out of the hospital too, He was **_very_** glad to be away from his now ex, Jason McKenna, Who beat the shit out of him ,  & raped him, causing him to miscarry the baby, for rejecting his proposal, & thinking that he got pregnant on purpose, Luckily John McGarrett, & Joe White found him at the apartment that he shared with his ex. He just don't ever want to be near that place, ever ever again.

 

John looked helplessly at his son, who was enjoying some fresh air with his baby sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett, Joe came up & said, "Do you think he will ever be okay, Brother ?", John sighed, & said, "I don't know, Joe, He really wanted that kid, That Bastard took the puriest thing, & ruined my son", Joe took a look at Steve too, & said, "Don't worry, I think Steve is gonna come out of this just fine", They left the kids to their privacy, Mary-Ann looked at her brother, &s aid this to him in response.

 

"I would love to tear his ballls off for this", The Blond McGarrett, Steve looked at his sister in shock, exclaimed, "Mary-Ann McGarrett !", & he chuckled, Mary was grateful that she can still do that. "I just wanted that baby, Sis", he got emotional, & he cried on his sister's shoulder, til he had no more tears, & then his phone rang, & kept ignoring calls from Jason. "You will be a great father, when you try again, You are doing a great job with me", Steve smiled, & kissed her on the cheek, & said, "I love you, Mare", "Love you too, Bro", & they enjoyed their time together.

 

John likes that idea of Steve resuming his career, so he said to his son, "Have fun with Uncle Joe, Son", & they hugged, Joe is not gonna tell Steve that he threatened to cut Jason's dick off, if he comes near Steve again, So, instead, He took him to the gym, to get ready for **_BUDS_** Training, Steve felt like he found a safe haven,  & he knew that he had his family to thank for that, cause it will help recover, & to find love again, once he is established, & ready to settle down again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
